Pudding Problem
by ShyWrites
Summary: When there is only two puddings left in stock, the vocaloids go against one another. ONESHOT
**Just a little Vocaloid thing for boredom reason! I hope you like this little oneshot! If you want me to make more Vocaloid stories, please favorite and review! Thank you kindly for the support! Catch you all later!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I DO NOT OWN Vocaloid!**

"Oh yeah, well I'm older!"

"But I'm smarter!"

"Are you saying I'm dumb?!"

"Maybe. What if I am?"

"Then I'll strangle you!"

Miku covered her ears with her palms as the twins continued to bicker. They decided to go to the grocery store and there were only two puddings left in stock. Since Miku took one, the blonde siblings were arguing to see who gets the last one.

The green haired girl sighed as the twins continued to argue.

"Oh yeah! Well I'm stronger than you!" Rin remarked as her brother pouted.

"No you're NOT!

"Yes I AM!" Rin smirked. "You can forget that pudding bro," she winked. "because you're no match for me!"

"We'll see about that!" Len hissed as the two chased each other around the aisle. Miku looked at the two puddings in sadness. Maybe she could just give hers to one of the twins, then they'll both have some pudding.

She sighed again, knowing she won't get any if she followed that idea. As the two were running back towards her she said.

"Here." she handed them both containers of pudding. Rin was about take the two deserts when someone came by and took them both. The twins and Miku wore shocked expressions as they turned to the pudding thief.

Luka grinned at the three before saying. "Thanks for the pudding Miku!"

"YOU GREEDY WITCH!" Rin hollered as the twins ran after her. Luka quickly drove her cart back in Miku's direction as the siblings raced behind. The pink haired vocaloid stopped her cart.

"We got you now!" Len smirked as him and his sister leaped into her cart and threw everything out in search for the treat

Luka stood back in horror as the two threw all her groceries onto the floor. She hissed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

As Len tossed the rest of the items, Rin responded. "Maybe if you give us our pudding, we will kindly put your stuff back."

"No!" She retorted, revealing the pudding from behind her back. Rin and Len growled.

"GET HER!"

And with that, the trio dashed around the aisles. Miku sweat dropped from afar as the twins pounced on Luka and tried to snatch the pudding. This was getting them nowhere and at this rate, they'll be running around the grocery store all day. She grumbled something inaudible as Kasane Teto walked over to her.

Teto smiled but it faltered as she looked at the shelf when the pudding would be. Empty. She pouted.

"Oh darn! I walked all the way here just to find out they don't have any left!"

She then turned to Miku and patted her shoulder. "Is that why you're so down Hatsune? There is no more pudding?"

The green haired vocaloid replied. "That and the fact that my friends are fighting over the last two."

Teto's eyes widened as she sprang towards the group of fighting people. She yelled. "Hey! I want one too!"

Kasane jumped into the huddle and swiped the pudding before running away. The other three vocaloids shot their attention towards her.

"HEY THOSE WERE MINE!"

They then turned to each other. "GREEDY WITCH!" the twins hollered in unison as Luka scowled.

"FILTHY GREMLINS!"

The blondes were taken aback by this before running after Teto. Luka followed behind. Miku facepalmed as she heard Teto's screams from the aisle next door.

"All I wanted was some pudding…" Miku sobbed loudly as the four vocaloids ran past her and started to tumble. Gumi walked over to Miku with her basket full of stuff and asked.

"What's all this fuss about?"

"Pudding." Miku said, puffing her cheeks in anger. "And at this rate, I'll never get any."

The yellowish green hair girl smirked. "Well lucky for me, I restocked on pudding at my house last week. I got enough of it to last me until Wednesday, which is when they restock."

Hatsune's jaw dropped. "But that's in THREE days!" she fell onto the ground and weeped. "How will I survive?!"

Gumi shrugged. "Dunno. Anyways I got to finish my shopping, catch ya later Miku-chan!"

The mentioned vocaloid cried on the floor as the four fighting ones ran past her again.

"Ouchie Ouchie! STOP PULLING ON MY PIGTAILS!" Teto yelped.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOW LEN!" Rin shrieked

"OW TETO!" Len cried. "YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!"

Luka began tiptoeing away from the three with the two pudding cups in her hands and just when she was about to run the trio yelled.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Luka exclaimed as they continued to run around the supermarket. Miku wiped her tears and watched as the four vocaloids chased each other around the store.

"Are you alright Miku?" a voice quizzed as the mentioned girl looked up to see Kaito. He smiled at Miku as she wiped her face some more.

"No.." she sighed. "Everyone is fighting over pudding and I want some."

The boy raised his hand to his cheek in thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "I got it!"

Kaito walked over to the four that were fighting before taking the treat away from them. Before that could retort, Kaito began opening both the puddings and tossing it's creamy contents onto the marble flooring. The five other vocaloids started at the scene in dismay as he walked up to Miku and patted her head.

"You're welcome." He smirked, winking and sticking his tongue out as he walked away from the group. Rin, Luka, Len and Teto cried as they looked at the ruined pudding as Miku yelled to the heavens.

"KAAAAAIIIITTTTTOOOOO!"

~X~X~


End file.
